1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optoelectronic transmission devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Optoelectronic transmission devices include lenses for directing the light. The lenses are made of high-strength plastic with particular optical properties using an injection molding process. However, cost of the lenses is high, which results in a high-cost optoelectronic transmission device.
Therefore, an optoelectronic transmission device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.